littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Tools Bag
Tools Bag is an important menu that will only appear in Create Mode. Tools are just as important as goodies, as they serve to animate and give life to your level; without tools the level will result only as an obstacle course. To select Tools Bar menu press to open the Popit Menu, then move your cursor to the Tools Bag menu and press for accessing to it. Such as the Goodies Bag, most of the Tools Bag content will have to be unblocked by playing Story Mode and completing Create Tutorials. There are six pages in the Tools Bag: Tools, Gadgets, Gameplay Kits, Audio Objects, Backgrounds, and Global Controls. The correct combination of them will result in a truly living and challenging world. Tools The Tools page brings together many of the Function tools from other Popit pages in one place. This functions are focused on changing materials' settings, specifically talking: form, structure, and hazardous effects. Change Material With Change Material it is possible to change the material of a contiguous object to another selected material. To use it select Change Material, then choose and select the material to which you want to change other objects, and finally change as many materials by pressing on them. When you are done press to go back to material selection and again to return to the Materials menu. Corner Editor The Corner Editor allows you to make precise adjustments to the shapes you have made. Select it from the Popit window, and tap over the object you wish to adjust. The Popit Cursor is now restricted to the borders of the object you have selected. Move your cursor along the edge of the object until you reach the point you wish to alter. Tap again and you are able to pull and push the dimensions of the edge you have selected. Tap once more to set the alteration. You can change the shape of the object by introducing multiple vertices on the object. Simply select a side of your object and push/pull the corners until you have created a shape you desire. Using this method, almost anything can be created. Electricity A dangerous element that can be applied to certain materials. If touched, the sackboy will be electrocuted and will then explode! Fire A form of danger. Coming in contact with fire will singe your sackperson. Prolonged exposure or multiple contact to fire within a short period of time is fatal. Horrible Gas A lingering gas that kills your sackperson if touched. Ice Is known to freeze you into a block of ice with prolonged exposure to it. You can also slide on it. In multiplayer ice rely on normal physics so teammates can push and pull you around. Once frozen, the player can shake the controller to break out of the ice. Category:Gameplay Unlethalize Tool Used when you want to remove hazards from the selected material. Gadgets Gadgets are maybe the most important and used tools within Tools Bag. Gadgets permit you to give mobility to objects, join things together, apply all the game mechanics, trigger explosives, and even animate life! Be ready to become the new Dr. Frankenstein. Connectors *Bolt *Sprung Bolt *Motor Bolt *Wobble Bolt *String *Elastic *Rod *Spring *Winch *Piston Creature Pieces *Magic Mouth *Magic Eye *Leg *Creature Navigator *Creature Brain Protected *Creature Brain Unprotected *Wheel Special *Emitter *Rocket Switches *Button *Sticker Switch *Grab Switch *Sensor Switch *2-Way Switch *3-Way Switch *Magnetic Key *Magnetic Key Switch Gameplay Kits Gameplay Kits refer to objects that have importance only while playing the level. Examples of them are the checkpoint door, the score table, points bubbles, and racing flags. To be used few times during the creation of the level doesn't mean that they should be used with wisdom. Basic Kit *Camera Zone *Entrance *Score Bubble *Scoreboard *Checkpoint: Resume a level part-way through if you die. *Close-Level Post *Photo Booth *Prize Bubble *Double-Life Checkpoint Character Enhancements *Jetpack Explosives *Trigger (rectangle) *Impact (round) Dangerous *Large Spikes *Small Spikes Racing *Start Gate *Finish Gate Audio Objects Audio Objects permit you to add different musics and sounds along your level. All the audio comes from the game and it's not possible to select your own music, even though you can create it in a very complicate manner. Music Music objects permit you to add music from the ones you hear in Story Mode, these music wasn't created by LBP developers. From these music objects you can only set the triggering options. * 'Tapia Niang' By Toumani Diabete's Symmetric Orchestra * 'My Patch' By Jim Noir * 'Left Bank Two' By The Noveltones * 'Saregama Sun' By Kenneth Young * 'Rhythem Trax 07' By James Pants * 'Girly Goodie Two Shoes' By Daniel Pemberton TV Orchestra * 'Rock The Jungle' By Daniel Pemberton TV Orchestra * 'Volver aComenzar' By Cafe Tacvba * 'Diso'n'tinued' By Kenneth Young * 'Cries In The Wind' By Daniel Pemberton * 'Cornman' By Kinky * 'Dancing Drums' By Ananda Shankar * 'Atlas' By Battles Music - Interactive Music-Interactive refers to the music you hear in Story Mode and that was created by LBL developers. From these you can select the volume of each instrument and from which time you want the music to start playing. You can also set the triggering options. * from The Savanah * from The Wedding * from The Canyons * from The Metropolis * from The Islands * from The Temples * from The Wilderness * from The Gardens Sound Objects Sound objects permit you to add object sounds from a variety of sounds that fall in various categories. From each of these sounds you can also select around 10 tone levels with each one about 5 variations, so it gives the impression to be a somewhat complete tool. You still have to take into account that the last level you can choose is the tone but not the variation. You can also change volume and echo effects. * Animal (yellow) * Machanical (green) * Comedy (red) * Monster (blue) * Transport (orange) * Environmental (purple) * Musical (white) * Human (pink) * Miscelaneous (cyan) Background Select from here the theme of your level from the ones you have played in story mode, or you can select a blank background for a minimalistic design and avoid distractions. *Blank Background: White ground and background with nothing else. *The Gardens: Street-like theme, with paviment ground and a fence background. *The Savannah: African Savannah with few trees, rocks and grass. *The Wedding: Cementery decored in memorial of Mexican deaths' day. *The Canyons: Mexican desert with dry ground and ocassional animal bones. *The Metropolis: Concured city, with buildings on background. *The Islands: Japanese temple theme, with ponds and japanese things at background. *The Temple: Selvatic background with earth and grass ground. *The Wilderness: Tundra with snow ground. Global Controls Selecting Global Controls is important because they contain the properties that give the feeling and mood to your scenario. Lighting and fog efects let you change from a happy, to a mysterious, to a fearful mood in just seconds. Lighting Lighting refers to the time of the day in which your level takes place. As you modify this property you can notice how the Sun moves and so the direction of shadows. Selecting night not necesarilly means that level will be dark (see Darkness below), instead it will have a bluish lighting coming from the moon. Darkness Darkness refers to the light (not lighting) in your level. If darkness property is set to high you will difficultly see where you are moving or diferentiate between objects; at the other hand, if darknes is set to low or none then it'll be clear. Fogginess Fogginess refers to the fog in the level, i.e. the visibility you will have. As fog become denser you will have a shorter vision range so you wont be able to see objects that are not near, contrast will be lower, and also fog clouds will ocassionaly hide or make difficult to see some objects. Fog Color Change Fog Color to make your scenario adopt a specific color. Changing this won't be appreciated if the Fogginess is set to low or none. Color Correction Changes the hue and contrast of your scenario. For example, you can change the whole screen to Black and White, to Sepia, high contrast, etc. The hue and contrast themes are precreated and you cannot modify that properties on your own.